homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101715- Surprisingly Amiable
atypicalTyrant AT began pestering timorousTraveler TT at 14:30 -- AT: heliux i presume? TT: oh shi7. TT: 7yran7blood who knows my name. uh... are you 7he one im apparen7ly going 7o help? AT: yes i am, i am the heiress not merrow AT: aaisha irquen TT: 7ha7. makes 7hings easier okay whew. AT: you will be stopping by cara's hive and this is a far warning that she is now under my protection AT: any and all actions against her will be actions against me AT: serios will be there to enforce this TT: wai7. cara as in carayx? AT: yes TT: i mean 7heres no way i'd eVer hur7 her, heck she'd probably be 7he one 7o bea7 me in a figh7, bu7 TT: why do you care abou7 carayx of all 7rolls? you 7wo close or some7hing? AT: i like her yes, culling also irritates me AT: specifically the oracle asked this of me TT: oh god, 7his oracle jerk again. AT: oh good im not the only one starting to get that opinion! TT: i haVe no7 eVen had a conVersa7ion wi7h 7hem, really. TT: aaaand i kinda don'7 wan7 7o. TT: iVe ye7 7o hear some7hing abou7 7hem 7ha7 isn7 annoying, confusing, or s7upid. AT: r there other things thats she done besides assume serios is in a flush relationship w/ her TT: fu7ure-7elling, apparen7ly. conVincing o7hers 7ha7 7he end of 7he world is gonna happen. TT: also no7 being clear enough wi7h regard 7o a possibly dangerous mission bu7 heeeeey AT: oh yea shes told me that too AT: im supposed to die in the boiling sea TT: boiling sea? AT: yea thats apparently going to happen TT: well las7 i checked 7he sea is pre77y fucking cold, so you're good. AT: and merrow was supposed to be playing the game AT: yea same TT: oh righ7, 7ha7 o7her 7yran7 we're supposed 7o be s7ealing from, righ7? TT: well, wha7eVer 7heir name is: 7hey can fuck off for wan7ing 7o play a game 7ha7 may end 7he world. AT: and apparently killing all of u AT: and wanting to make me a figurehead AT: no hell be out of the way soon TT: well. i mean i guess 7ha7's 7o be expec7ed of some 7yran7bloods, bu7. TT: er. TT: hopefully he'll jus7 s7op being an issue af7er 7he game is s7olen? TT: wha7eVer/ AT: hell stop being an issue when hes dead AT: i dont think the game being stolen will stop him from coming after me TT: youre ac7ually gonna figh7 7his guy? TT: really? AT: dont rlly have a choice TT: i mean, don'7 ge7 me wrong heiress, bu7... TT: isn'7 7here some o7her way you can deal wi7h him, besides figh7hing him yourself? TT: he's a MALE 7yran7. 7ha7's enough for some 7rolls 7o wan7 him dead. AT: well ramira has been recruited AT: i dont think i have time 2 raise an army AT: and im not interested in broadcasting to other sea trolls where my hive is AT: im out in the boonies for a reason TT: send 7he fabled wi7ch af7er him. good idea. ei7her way i7'll work ou7 for 7he bes7. TT: and 7ha7 much is 7rue... TT: bu7. well. TT: okay i know i7s a s7re7ch, bu7: if he finds logs of you 7alking 7o o7her 7rolls abou7 7his af7er maybe winning agains7 you, wouldn7 he wan7 7o go af7er 7hose o7her 7rolls as well? AT: r u worried 4 your own safety AT: i hadnt thought of that ill be honest TT: uh. somewha7 yeah. AT: mm TT: well uhh... TT: burn 7ha7 bridge if we ge7 7o i7, i guess? AT: yea AT: ill wipe the logs after everything is set AT: and after every troll AT: u should be fine TT: hmm, alrigh7. TT: so, aside from warning me agains7 some7hing i wouldn7 do anyways, TT: any7hing else of no7e you need from me, heiress? AT: not rlly!! that was it AT: nice meeting u tho and thanks 4 helping me out TT: no problem. AT: troll u later! -- atypicalTyrant AT ceased pestering timorousTraveler TT at 14:57 -- Category:Heliux Category:Aaisha